1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention relates generally to support devices. More particularly, the invention relates to devices for parents or caregivers for children learning to walk.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Children often instinctively will reach for a parent's hand or fingers to help balance themselves while walking. However, the parent, due to the limited reach of the child, has to bend over and remain bent over while walking with the child.
Other inventions have attempted to solve this problem by using harnesses and other complex devices. These inventions require preparation and setup before then can be used. Some of the conventional devices are not portable. Some conventional devices do not allow the child to balance on their own, as they provide much more support.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional devices are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.